


Under African Skies

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!AU: Jack and Ennis are British missionaries in Africa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under African Skies

The grass was dry as twigs and hurt in a million ways. Couldn't stay out here long unless they wanted to catch malaria, or be caught by the head of the missionaries and sent who the fuck knew where. Wasn't often that Christian missionaries were found in this position, Jack guessed. But it'd been a week and it wouldn't be much longer. This was dangerous. Jack could practically feel the wildlife staring him down, but when he came it was all worth it, and as they dressed again in silence, Jack stole a moment to take Ennis's hand and point up. Here there were a million more stars than there had been in London, and all of them lit up like a band of fire across the sky. The missionaries were wasting their time with churches, Jack thought. God was already in Africa.


End file.
